Damon's Little Girl
by TequilaChica
Summary: What if Damon had a daughter? What if she was related to the Major? What if her name happened to be Isabella Salvatore? What if you everyone knows her as Bella Swan? After Edward leaves, she's a mess and all she want's is her daddy. What happens to those who harm Damon's little girl isn't good. Will Izzy protect them or give them up on a silver plater? M for L and V in the future.
1. Disclaimer

Hey, I am TequilaChica. This story is called Damon Little Girl. It was written by my friend SouthernAnnaBelle. I will be helping her with this story come chapter 4. We are working on it right now. Kim253 is also helping with this story. I just thought I would clear this up so no one tries to say that I took this story and am claiming it's mine because that is not what I'm doing at all so for those who want to say that I am doing that well you can take it up with SouthernAnnaBelle but she'll tell you the same damn thing. That is all now enjoy the story :)

-TequilaChica


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either Twilight nor The Vampire Diaries...yet.

Bella's P.O.V:

I walked into the house after having _Him_ rip my heart out and stomping on it. I saw Charlie pacing in the living room. When he heard the front door close he looked up at me. "Oh, Bella. Are you ok?" He asked. My bottom lip trembled and tears fell out of my eyes. I shook my head and Charlie rushed to me wrapping me up in his arms. "Is there anything I can do for you that will help?" He asked. "I want my daddy." I wailed. He nodded and sat down on the couch. He took me and hoisted me onto his lap and hummed a lullaby. I let the darkness take me into a frightning night.

Charlie's P.O.V: (I shall be making him Australian! :) I am also making him look like Chris Hemsworth Ohh...Me Lickie ;) hehehe)

The poor shelia. I knew that bloke was going to hurt her. Now there is going to be hell to pay with her father. This was going to be fun. I carried her to her bed and made sure to leave the door craked just incase. I went downstairs and shifted to my real form. I grabbed the phone and took a deep breath before dialing the number. It rang and my heart was thumping like it was going to come out of my chest. "Hey, You've reached Damon Salvatore. I'm unable to answer at the moment so call back later. If its important and worth calling you back leave me a message." The tone sounded and I took a deep breath. "Hey Damon, it's Charlie. Somethings happend and I need you to call me back when yah can." I hung up and sighed and called the next person. It rang and then I heard a sigh come over the phone. "Hello?" A male voice said clouded with sleep. "Goodaye Stefan. Where's yo brother?" I asked. "Charlie? Is that you?" He asked. "Yeah it's me. Now where is yo brother. It's urgant I talk to him." I said. He sighed. "Hell if I know. What's so important that you have to talk to him about?" He asked. "It's Izzy." I said. Just as I said that I heard a high pitched scream mixed with crying fill the air. It was Izzy. "Charlie what's going on?" Stefan asked now sounding wide awake. "Look I'm going to have to call you back." I said and I hung up. I ran to Izzy's room and the screams got louder. I burst through the door to see her tossing and turning screaming her lungs out and tears streaming down her cheeks. I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. Her eyes snapped open and her eyes were looking around wildly. She looked at me and broke down sobbing such heartwrentching sobs. It felt like a punch in the gut. "Shh. It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine." I said. _Damon, please hurry._

Stefan's P.O.V:

I was woken up by the shrill ringing of my cell phone. I groaned and grabbed my phone. "Hello?" I mumbled. "Goodaye Stefan. Where's yo brother?" a males voice with a Aussie accent asked. "Charlie? Is that you?" I asked. Why the hell would he be calling me? "Yeah it's me. Now where is yo brother. It's urgant I talk to him." He said. I sighed. "Hell if I know. What's so important that you have to talk to him about?" I asked. "It's Izzy." He said. Just as he said that I heard a high pitched scream mixed with crying in the background. It was Izzy. I sprung into a sitting position and threw off my blanket. "Charlie what's going on?"I asked walking out of my room and towards Damon's room. "Look I'm going to have to call you back." He said and then he hung up. "Shit." I said. I ran into Damon's room to see him asleep. I turned on the lights and threw a pillow at his head. He shot up and glared at me. "This had better be good Stefan or I am seriously going to kill you." He growled. I sighed. I ran my hands through my hair and started pacing. "I just got a call from Charlie. He sounded pretty shaken up. I think you should call him. As in right now." I said. He looked at me like I had three heads and then it clicked. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number. It rang for a couple of minutes and then he growled slamming his phone shut. Must have not answered the phone. He got out of bed and threw on some clothes. "What exactly happened when he called you." He asked. "Well at first he was asking where you were and I asked him why he needed to talk to you so urgently..."I said breaking off mid stream. He looked at me and searched my face. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Stefan, what is it?" He asked crossing his arms against his chest. "Damon...I heard screaming...shrill screaming." I said. "Yeah and..." He said. I took a deep breath. "It was a girl who was screaming." I whispered brokenly. His eyes widened. "No!" He gasped. He grabbed his phone and dialed. He started pacing and running his fingers through his hair. "Hello? Charlie? Stefan just talked to me. Give the phone to her I want to talk to her." He said. There was a moment of silence. What ever Charlie said wasn't what Damon wanted to hear. "I don't care. Wake her up. She need's me right now." He said. I hope she was okay.

Damon's P.O.V: (YAY! Me also lickie :) )

I was fast asleep when I felt something hit me. I shot up and looked towards the doorway to see Stefan. I glared at him. "This had better be good Stefan or I am seriously going to kill you." I growled out. He sighed. He ran his hands through his hair and started pacing. One of his many nervous habits. "I just got a call from Charlie. He sounded pretty shaken up. I think you should call him. As in right now." He said. I looked at him confused. What would that have to do with me? Then it clicked. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. It rang and it rang. I growled slamming my phone shut. I got out of bed and threw on some clothes. "What exactly happened when he called you." I asked. "Well at first he was asking where you were and I asked him why he needed to talk to you so urgently..."He said. I looked at him and searched his face. I narrowed my eyes at him. He wasn't telling me everything. "Stefan, what is it?" I asked crossing my arms against my chest. "Damon...I heard screaming...shrill screaming." He said. "Yeah and..." I said. He took a deep breath. "It was a girl who was screaming." He whispered brokenly. My eyes widened. "No!" I gasped. It couldn't be. She was suppose to be perfectly fine, perfectly safe. I grabbed my phone and dialed. I started pacing and running my fingers through my hair. "Hello?" Charlie answered. "Hello? Charlie? Stefan just talked to me. Give the phone to her I want to talk to her." I said. "Look Damon she finally got back to sleep. I don't think that would be the best idea." He said. "I don't care. Wake her up. She need's me right now." I said. I heard him sigh and start to move. That's when I heard it. The screaming and wailing. My heart clenched. I felt a couple tears fall down my cheek. "Shhh. Bella, there is someone I want you to talk to on the phone. Okay?" I heard Charlie say. I heard the muffled reply of my little Isabella. "Hello?" She whispered brokenly. "Hey baby." I said wiping at the tears running down my face. "Daddy?" She whispered. "Hey baby girl." I said. "Oh daddy. I want to come home. I'm sorry for what I said. I...I...didn't m..mean it. I'm so so sorry." She wailed. "Sh. Sh. Sh. It's ok honey. There is nothing to be sorry about. Of course you can come home." I said softly. "When can I come home?" She asked. "I'll leave tonight and I'll come and get you. I love you baby. Forever and all eternity. Don't ever question my love for you." I said. "I love you too." She mumbled half asleep. "Goodnight baby." I said and hung up the phone. I took a deep breath and turned towards the doorway to come face to face with Elena. I blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. "Can I help you?" I growled at her. "Um...no. I was...just wondering where Stefan was. Who were you talking to?" She stuttered. "No one of your concern now get out." I hissed. She ran and I sighed. I doubt I was going to get read the riot act from Stefan this time. He knew just how protective of my little Iza I was. I grabbed my leather jacket and my car keys and left my room closing the door behind me. I opened up Stefan's door. Him and Elena were in a heavy make out session. I cleared my throat and they both looked at me. "Well I'll be leaving now. Stefan I'll be back in a few days. I'm going to get her. " I said. His eyes widened. "Is she okay?" He asked concerned. He always did have a soft spot for my little girl. "I don't know Stef, I just don't know." I said. I closed the door and ran to my car. I started it and flew out of the drive way. Washington, here I come.

Elena's P.O.V:  
I walked into the Salvatore boarding house and closed the door behind me. "Stefan?" I called out. I got no answer and so I made my way upstairs. I heard talking coming from Damon's room so I walked in. He didn't seem to notice. "I love you baby. Forever and all eternity. Don't ever question my love for you." I heard him say. There was a moment of silence while he let the person reply. "Goodnight baby." He said and hung up the phone. He took a deep breath and turned and stoped when he saw me. He blinked a couple times. "Can I help you?" He growled. "Um...no. I was...just wondering where Stefan was. Who were you talking to?" I stuttered. Not once had I heard Damon talk like he did to the girl he was talking to. "No one of your concern now get out." He hissed. I turned and ran as fast as I could and ran straight into Stefan. "Woah. Elena? What's wrong?" He said hugging me to him. "I was walking up the stairs looking for you and I heard Damon talking to someone in his room and I thought it was you but it turned out he was on the phone with someone. He was telling her how much he loved her and then he hung up after telling them goodnight. He kept calling girl baby. He turned and saw me and I think he was mad. He kept being rude and finally he told me to get out so I ran and that's when I bumped into you." I said. Stefan nodded. "Yeah. Damon is kind of upset right now. I'd stay away from him right now. He's pretty shaken up." He said. What the hell? Never had I heard Stefan stick up for his brother. What the hell was going on with the Salvatore brothers?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight.

Bella's P.O.V:

I got off the phone with my dad and cried out. My phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?" I said into the reciever. "Hey baby girl. It's okay. You're okay." A males voice said with a southern drawl. I let the tears down my face and the sobs leave my throat. "Uncle Petey. Help me. I need you." I sobbed out. I brought my knees to my chest and sobbed uncontolablly. The line went dead and a minute later I was in someones arms. They were rubbing my back softly, saying soothing words in my ear, just letting me cry. About an hour later I was all cried out. I looked up and saw my Uncle Peter. "Hey sweetie, feeling better?" he asked. I nodded. He kissed my forehead. "Now you get to sleep, baby doll." He said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly, praying for no more nightmares. Turns out... I'm not so lucky.

Peter's P.O.V:

Fuck, the Major's not going to like this...he isn't going to like this at all. I held the girl who was basically my niece in a way that . I got up,and with one last look at the sleeping girl, I went downstairs to see Char pacing. "That's not going to help sweetheart." I said softly. She looked up at me with worry in her eyes. "Is she okay?" She asked. "Honestly, I don't know." I said. "Call him. Let him know." I looked at her, eyes wide in shock. "He won't be happy with what I have to say. I don't even know if I can get ahold of the Major." I said. She sighed at gave me a pointed look. "That's the least of our worries. What would happen if he found out that you kept this from him?" She said with a raised eyebrow. I grimiced and then sighed in defeat. I took out my phone and dialed the number. I waited for the voice of my undoing and brother in arms. This was going to be a long night.

Jasper's P.O.V:

This family just wasn't the same since we left Forks. I just couldn't believe that I went after Bella...I just didn't understand it. Why did I do it? I wasn't hungry; I just felt like I had to protect her...that I had to protect her from...Edward? Why would I feel like that? "You know you're going to only drive yourself batty thinking so hard right?" Alice said. I looked at her and smiled softly. "Yeah, I know but I can't help it. I just keep going over that moment over and over in my mind and I can't help but feel like it was something else that caused me to lunge...I just don't know what." She looked at me sadly and I could see the pity in her eyes. "You know it's not you're fault...right?" She said. I shook my head and looked down at my feet. "But it was, Alice. It wasn't her blood that set me off...it really wasn't. I'm so confused right now it makes me want to call Peter and listen to his Yoda shit." As I said that my phone went on. I sighed and looked at the caller I.D. It was Peter. I sighed and shook my head. "Hey man. How do you always know when to call?" I heard him sigh. "Look Jasper...I need to talk to the Major...its quite important that I talk to him." He said. My eyes widened. I sighed and looked at Alice who was shaking her head. I looked at he apologetically and let my mind clear. I pictured the door to my inner demon's cage opening up. I felt my humanity slip away.

Major's P.O.V:

Finally, I've been let out. Thank you Peter. "Yes Captain?" I drawled out. "Major...it's urgant that you hear me out and don't interupt." He said. I narrowed my eyes. "What the fuck is going on, you little chicken shit?" I demanded. He sighed and cleared his throat. "Major...it's Bells. She's not looking so good. In any way it be emotionally, physically, or mentally. Something or someone's really screwed her up." He said. I growled and looked up at the celing. _I ought to kill you, you motherfucking prick. _I thought towards Edward. I wish that pussy ass motherfucker Jasper had let me out when I tried to protect her when I caught scent of her blood I realized it was MY niece and then I felt what Edward was feeling for my niece and that lust was unexceptable. The only way he would EVER have his way with her is when vows had been said. "Look I'll be there in at least an hour. Text me if she needs me and if need be call me and I'll talk to her. Now put her on the phone, NOW!" I ordered. I waited a little bit and then I heard her voice. "Hello?" She asked groggy. "Hey baby girl." I said. "Uncle Jay. What happened? I thought you were with..._them. _That you gave up the ways of the Major and became Jasper once again." I chuckled. "And what makes you think I'm not Jasper right now, sweet pea." She chuckled. "You're speaking with a southern twang, plus Jasper doesn't remember me but the Major love's me to death." She giggled. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Of course I love you princess. I will be there soon. I'll talk to you later okay?" "Okay." I hung up and sighed. I looked at the Cullens and saw Alice look like she was about to cry. I put my hands up in surrender and walked forward. "I can explain...it's not what you think." I said. She looked at me with such betrayal in her eyes it made my heart break and my knees weak. "Then please explain...who was that you were talking to...a girl you keep on the side? Or what?" She screached. "THAT WAS MY NIECE ALLIE." I yelled. Her eyes widened. "You have a niece?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. "I have to make a quick call." I said. I dialed the number.

"Hello?" Damon said. "How far away are you from your daughter?" I drawled out. "Who is this? Why is my daughter any concern of yours?" He said with hostility. "Well seeing as she's my niece I think it is of my concern. Don't you?" I said. He chuckled. "Well what do you know, Major what is it with you and disappearing where no one can find you?" He said. "You're getting off subject Damon. How far away are you from Bells?" I asked. It was quiet for a minute. "I'm about 9 hours away from her why? Where are you?" He asked. "Well right now Char and Yoda are with her and I'm about a half hour to hour run from her." I said. "Okay. I want you to go and watch her while I am making my way to her. bella's mother trusted you over everyone else, including me and I don't really know or trust your two war buddies." He said. "Okay. I will leave right now and I will call you with an update in 2 hours and I will also text you when I get there." I said and hung up. I looked at the family. "I have to go help my niece." I started walking towards the door. I looked back to see the family starting to come with me. "No not yet. She's emotionally unstable and mentally unstable. The last thing we want is for her to act like her father instead of my dear baby sister. That would be bad if she started acting like her father or her father's brother. Mostly her fathers brother." I said shaking my head and pushing my hair out of my eyes. "What do you mean? Who is her fathers brother?" Carlisle asked. "You ever heard of The Ripper of Monteray?" I asked. "Holy shit. You're niece is also the niece to The Ripper?" Emmett boomed grinning. I nodded. In the next minute Edward was infront of me and throwing me into a wall. I got up and growled a warning. "Edward." Esme scolded. "Don't you ever EVER say that name again." He growled. I threw him back into the wall and laughed. "You best know your place boy." I drawled with a twisted smirk. "If you don't know it I can teach it to you." With that being said I raced to my niece hopeing that I was in time to save her from herself.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Vampire Diaries, or this chapter for that matter. Kim253 is a beta for this story and I loved this chapter so here you go.

Peter POV

After Bells got off the phone with Major, she looked a little better and quickly fell back into a deep sleep.

"How's she doin' now Peter," asked Char, she loved Bells almost as much as I did.

"She's better now that she knows that Major's on his way. Whoever did this to her will have Hell to pay when we him or her."

"When did Major say that he would be here?"

"In about 30 minutes maybe less since its Bells and he's runnin'. He didn't sound too happy that she's hurt."

"That's good she missed the old him anyway since Jasper doesn't remember her yet. I wonder if Damon is comin' too or if he even knows."

Before I could answer the back door opened and Major ran into the livin' room lookin' very angry.

"Where is Bells," he asked without sayin' hello. Then we heard Bells scream at the top of her lungs, "stay here." He ran upstairs and she quieted down but then started cryin'.

Please let Bells be alright, I thought to myself

Major POV

I pushed myself to run faster than I had ever before. I needed to get to my niece before she switched her humanity off and I lost my caring Bella.

When I finally made it to the woods behind her house, I passed a place in the woods with Bella and Edward's scent.

This must be where he dumped her, I thought to myself, I should've killed him when I had the chance!

I ran through her back door and smelled my Captains in the livin room. Peter felt nervous, while Char felt worried and concerned.

"Where is Bells," I asked them, then I heard a scream come from upstairs, "stay here!" I ran up to Bella's room to see her thrashing around on her bed.

"Bella," I yelled shakin her but she didn't wake up, "BELLA!" She woke up whimpering, then she saw me and started cryin.

"Uncle Jay," she cried as I rocked her tryin to calm her without using my gift.

"It's okay Bell, your okay, sweetie." She cried for so long that my shirt was soaked in the tears. Her tears stopped and she calmed down enough that she could talk normally.

"Thank you uncle Jay."

"Do you feel better now sweetheart?" She nodded her head and stood up.

"I wanna go outside and get some air," she said then thought fro a moment, "will you take a walk with me?" I stood and walked downstairs with my niece. When we reached the bottom step, Char enveloped Bells in a hug then moved to me.

"Hey aunt Char and uncle Peter. Sorry if I scared you when you came, that goes for you too uncle Jay." She was always worried about others before herself exactly like her mother. Bella reminded me so much of her mother, it almost hurt to think about her.

"You did scare me for a little bit Bells but I your uncle so I have to worry about you even when your feelin fine," said Peter cheerin her up a little bit, he pulled her into a tight hug. They were all projecting feelings of a true family; love, happiness, contempt, and commitment. I smiled at my small family almost forgetting why I'm here in the first place.

"Bells we need to discuss what happened earlier before your father gets here in about 7 hours or less knowin how he drives." She sighed and began projecting defeat then turned toward the kitchen to sit down.

"I should've known that you wouldn't wait a little while longer, military breed." She teased me knowin my background.

"Bell I know that Edward did this to you now I just need you to tell me exactly what happened earlier today." She took a deep breath and began the story.


End file.
